The Maiden of Honor
by MySoulAches
Summary: Jane is on the eve of her wedding, and Maura is running out of time to tell her best friend how she really feels about her. Maura has internalized her feelings about the engagement and wedding for months, now she can't take it anymore as her true feelings come out. Of course Jane's feelings are mutual, but there seems to be no way she can get out of her wedding! Rizzles, of course!
1. Carpe Noctem

**Chapter 1- Carpe Noctem**

Jane had serious butterflies waiting for the next day. She couldn't believe that she would be marrying Casey, and thereby changing her entire life for him. She was nervous, but she loved him enough to try. She hadn't a clue how to keep a house, or do anything else domestic. But her love for Casey was strong enough to learn and make it work. She felt her stomach churning inside. She groaned and placed her hand over her stomach.

"What's wrong, Jane?" The soft voice of Maura called from behind her.

Maura had been pinning Jane's dress for Angela while Angela went to the front of the store to get a different pair of shoes. Maura had been so quiet all day, hardly speaking to Jane or Angela about anything related to the wedding. Actually, she'd been quiet for months since Jane and Casey broke the news. She could carry on a lively conversation one minute, but as soon as anyone mentioned the wedding or Casey or Jane and Casey, she'd shut right up and then magically have a lot of work to do.

It was so obvious to their friends why Maura did this. She disapproved of the decision, but it wasn't her decision. It was Jane's and seemingly Jane thought she loved Casey enough to give up everything she loved here in Boston; her family, her friends, her career…and Maura, and marry this guy who clearly had no respect for Jane at all. It was very clear to everyone except Jane that Casey only came home to tap it off with her and then run back overseas.

It was ridiculous that Jane would subject herself to such treatment. All in the name of love!

"Could have been something I ate." Jane sighed as she looked over her shoulder at Maura who was standing very close to her.

Maura placed the final pin on Jane's dress and patted the spot gently, "There, I'm finished." She said as she came around and faced Jane. Her eyes traveled down the length of Jane's slender body and she sighed lightly.

"You okay?"

Maura's eyes snapped up to Jane's and she nodded slowly. "Yes, I am." Maura took her hands, her thumbs lightly grazing her palms, "You look absolutely beautiful, Jane." She leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek, allowing her lips to linger there for a few extra seconds.

"Thank you," Jane whispered to her before she pulled away.

Maura smiled at her and cleared her throat. She retrieved her phone out of the purse and scrolled through her phone. "I'm sorry, Jane, I won't be able to try on my dress again."

"What? Why not?"

"I have something very urgent to get to in about an hour."

"Something urgent? I don't understand, I thought we were spending the entire day with last minute things?"

Maura nodded quickly, and came back to her side. "We are. I just need to do something very quickly. I promise I'll meet you and Angela a little later."

Jane just stood there with a puzzled expression on her face. Angela had reappeared with the shoes just as Maura made her way out of the dressing area door. She said a quick goodbye and exited quickly.

"Where's she going?" Angela asked as she placed the shoes at Jane's feet.

Jane shrugged. "She said she had something important to tend to."

"Oh okay," Angela said motioned for Jane to slip on the shoes.

Jane was preoccupied with thoughts of where Maura could be running off to, and why she has been acting so strangely lately. "Maur's been acting funny lately."

Angela looked up, "Oh? Funny how?"

"I don't know." Jane said as she slipped on the second shoe, "Like she's not happy for me."

"Oh honey," Angela said taking Jane by the shoulders, "This is a big deal for all of us. We are happy for you, but it's bittersweet too."

"Bittersweet?"

Angela nodded, "Marrying Casey means that you will be leaving us."

Jane hadn't thought about how her decision affected everyone she knew and cared for at all really.

"We love you and want you to be happy. We're going to miss you, that's all. She's probably thinking about that."

Jane just nodded vacantly. That would explain Maura's behavior. All she wanted to do was find her and tell her she was sorry for being inconsiderate of her feelings.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married tomorrow!" Angela squealed and chuckled as she hugged Jane.

Jane's stomach began to churn again. What the hell was this? Nerves or what?

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Jane smiled. She usually paid attention to her gut. And her gut was pretty upset with her right now.

* * *

The day progressed by and Maura never made it back to meet with them during their last minute running around. Jane had called her several times but she wouldn't answer. She would only answer texts. Jane was upset because she couldn't understand Maura's distant behavior. It had progressively gotten worse over the past few weeks, and today she totally went M.I.A. Would she show up for the wedding tomorrow? What would she do if she didn't? She couldn't possibly have a wedding without the maid of honor.

"Stop worrying, Jane." Angela said as she placed a few bags down on Jane's floor. "Maura is going to show up for her best friend's wedding. You can count on her."

"I know, Ma, but what's wrong with her?" Jane felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes. She really wanted to hear from Maura what her problem was, because she had no clue.

"There could be many things wrong with her, but why don't you just ask her?"

Jane looked around her apartment. It was then that she truly noticed that she'd packed up all of her things that made this apartment feel like her home. She sighed heavily, "In case you haven't noticed, she's not here."

Angela nodded and made her way to the front door, "Call her. Whatever this is between you two need to be handled quickly, because you're leaving after the wedding."

Oddly, Jane's stomach felt like someone was churning a hot knife inside. She sighed heavily, feeling like there was a huge cinderblock on her chest.

"Ma…" Jane exhaled. There was a certain hint of desperation in the way she called out to her mother that caused Angela to stop before leaving out the door. Angela turned and looked at her. "I'm making a really big sacrifice for Casey."

Angela nodded. "I know, baby. Making big sacrifices for the right reasons is okay…" she leaned up against the doorway, "but you need to ask yourself if the reason you're making the sacrifice is worth it." She smiled gently and shut the door behind her as she left out.

Jane sat there feeling like there was a vise squeezing her heart. It was getting late, and everything she'd dreamed of, particularly spending her last day as a free woman with her best friend, had fallen through. She felt her heart rising into her throat as she reached over onto her end table and grabbed a photo of her and Casey.

She gazed at it as she traced his face, trying to get used to the idea of becoming a general's wife and traveling a world away from everything and everyone she knew. She felt something tickling her face and as she reached up, she realized that it was tears that had snuck out of her eyes.

 _"_ _You need to ask yourself if the reason you're making the sacrifice is worth it.…"_ Her mother's words echoed throughout her mind. She reached and took the photo of her and Maura and gazed at it.

She compared the two. She looked so happy with Casey, but with Maura, she looked happy and content. She remembered the day that she took that photo with Maura. God, she remembered it like it was yesterday! Maura had just told her that the reason why she was so happy was because she had her as a best friend. And that no one could ever take Jane's place in her heart.

This made Jane's heart sing and swell up with so many emotions, among which were: joy, pride, happiness, contentment, and love. Yes, she really loved Maura more than any other person she'd allowed to get close to her. Maura never judged, she never criticized (Well maybe some criticism came from wearing work shoes with an evening dress), nor did she ever give Jane a reason to feel insecure… Until now.

Jane reached and swiped another set of tears from her eyes, as she contemplated Maura's absence. It had to be about Casey, or at least about the marriage. But why? Maura has never said anything before about disapproving of her relationship with Casey.

Or had she and Jane wasn't paying attention?

Jane placed the photo frames down beside her and stretched out on the couch. She grabbed her phone and started cycling through her photos. She had so many of her and Maura it was ridiculous. Most were candid usies, at the station, in the morgue and a lot at the Dirty Robber. For as long as she had this phone, she had a picture with Maura in it.

Jane smiled as she came across one photo dated two years ago, Valentine's Day. Jane racked up on flowers, chocolates, and gifts that day. She was the precinct favorite. Jane couldn't understand why if she was that popular would no one ask her out? As she gazed at the photo which she hadn't revisited since it was taken, she saw something that she hadn't noticed before.

The way they were posed together. They were very close, and Maura had her arms wrapped around Jane's waist with her head slightly lying on Jane's shoulder. Jane had her arm around Maura's shoulder, tightly holding her close. Jane frowned and looked at the other pictures, and was amazed to see they were in almost the exact same pose in every usie.

She picked up the only photo of her and Casey that she had and examined it. Yes, they were sitting close, and he had his arm around her. Yes, they were smiling, but that was it. Jane remembered the day this picture was taken too. It was a cold day in January. She'd asked him to take a picture with her and he snapped at her because he didn't want to take a "goddamn picture."

She shuttered at the memory, realizing that her smile, that big bright smile was a façade. And the only way she made herself smile that big was by thinking back on the night before and their lovemaking. Not even the whole lovemaking session either. Just the part when he licked her like he hadn't seen her in years. Casey knew that was the way to Jane's heart.

She sighed and put the photo down. She grabbed the remote and clicked on the T.V. She was way too tired to worry about anything else. It would just have to wait. Fifteen minutes had passed and Jane started to doze off. There was a light knock on the door.

* * *

At first Jane thought she had imagined it, but the knock came again a minute later. Jane got up and opened it. There on the other side of the door stood her best friend who'd disappeared earlier.

Jane's heart literally dropped into her gut as she stood there gazing at her. "Uh, hey?"

"Hi." Maura greeting her.

Jane frowned, trying to be mad at her, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't be mad. "What are you doing here?"

Maura looked down at the floor and then back up into Jane's eyes. "I wanted to apologize. May I come in or would you prefer to speak out here?"

Jane stepped away from the door and motioned for Maura to come in. Maura walked in slowly and stood by Jane's couch. She waited for Jane to come in and shut the door. When she did so, she sat down on the couch and asked Jane to sit as well. Jane obeyed, and sat waiting for her to start speaking.

Maura inhaled deeply and smiled at her. "I'm so sorry, Jane."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry about today. I never came back like I promised."

Jane nodded. "That's okay, it's obvious you had something more important to do."

"No, it's not that, Jane."

"Then what is it? Because right now, I'm feeling quite rejected by you."

Maura sighed and looked at her. Her eyes said so many things, but her mouth would not say a word.

"You see, that's exactly what I'm talking about," Jane said as she got up out of her seat, "You have an abundance of facts to share at any given moment, but when it comes to emotional stuff, you don't even try."

"I am trying, that's why I'm here," she said softly as she rose and walked over to Jane. "This is very hard for me."

"What is?"

Maura closed the distance between them, taking hold of Jane's arms. She stared at her, sizing her up, trying to see if this was the right moment.

"I'm losing you," she said quietly. Her voice was timid and just above a whisper as she embraced Jane, "And I don't know how to process the fact that tomorrow you're getting married and you're going to leave me behind."

Jane was shocked. Her mother was right, and it hurt like hell to hear Maura say those words.

"And I'm scared because for as long as I can remember, you've been a part of my life. Day in and day out, you were always here. And now," Maura forced herself to remain attached to her instead of turning away, "I am faced with the reality that I need to learn how to live without my best friend. And I don't know how to do that."

Jane's heart was drumming out of her chest as she listened to Maura speak. Jane pulled Maura away so she could look into her eyes. The way Maura's eyes shed silent tears made Jane believe there was so much more behind her words than she was letting on.

"Please don't do this right now, Maur." Jane kissed her on the forehead, trying her best to hold back her own tears. "Please…"

"Don't leave me, Jane." Maura said as she buried her head into Jane's chest as she was so accustomed to doing.

Jane could not believe this was happening! Why now? She just held Maura as Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. Oddly enough, it felt so natural to feel her arms around her like this. It felt comfortable. She felt secure in Maura's arms. And likewise, Maura felt safe in Jane's.

A few minutes of silent reflection passed, neither woman saying a word as they gained solace in the sounds of each other's heartbeat.

Thoughts that maybe she could call it all off crossed her mind, and then she thought of all the money that her family has put into the wedding just for her to cancel. That was unheard of! Anxiety began to kick in and she pulled herself away from Maura and started pacing the floor.

"What do you want me to do, huh?" Jane asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Ultimately you will do what you want to do," Maura said as she came to her side and reached out for her. She just wanted to touch her again, "I just wanted you to know how I felt about you."

"Why now?" She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "Why not two fucking months ago, Maur?" Jane hadn't really meant to be so harsh with Maura, it just came out that way.

Maura shrugged, "I tried, and I just didn't want to hurt you or our friendship."

"What?" Jane stopped pacing. "How could what you just said hurt me or our friendship?"

"Well, I wasn't entirely finished."

Jane felt a streak of panic race through her body, "No, I don't want to hear anymore, Maura! I understand that me being with Casey will likely take me away from Boston, but tomorrow, I am marrying the person whom I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. And there not a thing you or anyone else can do to stop me."

It was painful for Jane just saying those words, even more so when saw the look in Maura's eyes. Maura slowly nodded her head as she reached up and swiped the tears away from her eyes. "Okay. I respect your position." She said as she walked slowly towards the front door.

Jane lowered her head as Maura was about to pass by her. She felt so ashamed for reacting like that, but she felt a need to protect her decision to marry Casey. Why? She didn't know.

Maura paused in front of her and looked at her. Jane could feel Maura's eyes looking straight into her soul as she looked up and locked gazes with her.

"I am so upset with you for marrying someone who has hurt you since the very first day he walked back into your life. I am so upset with you for settling for less than you deserve and planning to move a million miles away from me!" Maura voice was firm. "Why would you do that to yourself, Jane? Why would you do that to us?

Jane lowered her head again. She knew Maura was right, but she couldn't just up and cancel, not when her mother had put so much into it, and she'd given Casey a promise to try to make it work. She swallowed her heart as she felt Maura pulling her closer into an embrace.

"I'll be there for you tomorrow, because that's what best friends do, right?" Maura nodded, waiting for Jane to agree.

Jane finally nodded.

"Best friends are also brutally honest with each other, and with that being said, I think you are very confused and you're about to make the worst decision of your life."

Jane's mouth dropped open momentarily as she absorbed Maura's strong words.

"And I think that you don't really know what or who you want."

"What?" Jane gasped.

Maura's voice remained calm and cool as she spoke to Jane. Jane was shocked by her words.

"You don't want to marry Casey, nor do you want to be with him." Maura reached and touched her softly on the face. The light contact made Jane shiver.

"Yes, I do. If I didn't want to be with him, I wouldn't be marrying him."

Maura reached with her other hand and cupped Jane's face. Her thumbs caressed Jane's cheeks as she moved closer.

"That's what your brain is telling you, because you're ignoring what your heart is asking of you."

Jane looked from side to side, looking for an escape. "What are you talking about?"

"Your heart is asking you to choose and be with the one who makes you happy and the one who loves you unconditionally." She took Jane's hand and brought her lips to her palm, kissing it ever so lightly. "And the one who accepts you regardless of what job you have, and regardless of if you can cook, and regardless of the scars you may have…"

Maura took Jane's now trembling hands and placed them on her face as she looked into Jane's eyes, guiding her as she caressed her face with them. She gently brought Jane's hands across her lips, kissing her palms ever so delicately.

Jane couldn't hold the tears in as she watched Maura perform this delicate and tender act. It spoke volumes to her. Casey didn't like her scars, and had suggested surgery to remove them, but here Maura was accepting them as she had long ago accepted Jane. She even went as far as kissing the hardened flesh of her scars with her lips.

"Why are you doing this?" Jane whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Maura's forehead, and then her soft temple, and then her cheek.

Maura whimpered a bit as Jane's unsure lips passed over the soft area below her ear. "Because I love you."

Jane froze when she heard those sweet words float off of Maura's lips. She'd said it before, but this time it was different. She said it like those were the last words that she would ever breathe in this life. Slowly a subtle tremble began to build in her body as she continued to hold Maura near to her. Was she trembling, was it Maura, or both?"

"You love me?" she whispered. Her body felt like it was melting in Maura's arms. The scent of her hair and her skin was confusing Jane's senses.

Maura nodded. "I've loved you for so long, but I was afraid to tell you."

"Why?"

Maura reluctantly pulled away, but she wanted to look Jane in the eyes when she said this. "I thought if I told you how I felt about you, our friendship would be over and that would have crushed me. I couldn't stand the thought."

Jane just stared at her, her chest heaving up and down with burdened breaths.

"But when you told me that you were marrying him and moving overseas with him, my world came crashing down around me."

Jane blinked repeated as if she were trying to wake up from a dream.

"He has no rights to you, Jane." Maura's face hardened with an emotion that she doesn't show all too often, indignation. "None whatsoever!"

"Maur…"

"No, let me finish." She reached and cupped Jane's beautiful face. "I sat back and watched him pop in and out of your life, and hurt you and lie to you, and disappoint you, and I couldn't do anything about it!"

Jane sighed and looked away from Maura's gaze, but Maura turned her head back to her.

"And that morning when I came over to visit you and he was in your bed," she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, "lying next to your beautiful naked body; that crushed me more than you realize!" Her voice cracked with emotion as the memories flooded her mind.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me," Jane sighed.

Maura lifted Jane's head so that their eyes could meet. "Do you know how many nights I've laid there with you in your bed, holding you, and wanting so badly to make love to you, but I was afraid of destroying our friendship by acting upon my desires."

Jane simply nodded. She knew…

"Those feelings never went away, they only intensified. And every night that I went to bed alone, I wished that you were there with me, lying next to me naked, holding me, and kissing me."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"What do you want me to do, Maur?" Jane felt so vulnerable right now, but she trusted Maura more than anyone. She knew her heart and soul was safe with her.

Maura shook her head slightly and then leaned in to Jane, taking her lips with a surprise kiss. Jane moaned softly with surprise as Maura's hands pulled her deeper into the kiss. Jane was unresponsive at first, but the moment she felt Maura's tongue graze her top lip, she began to tremble and her knees began to shake.

Maura positioned her by the couch and deepened the kiss as the two women intertwined their arms together. It was Jane who sat slowly on the couch, and laid back on it, pulling Maura with her. Maura settled naturally on top of her as her lips continued to express to Jane the depths of her love for her.

If this was the only chance she had, she was going to make sure that Jane knew and understood that she loved her more than any other human alive on this planet.

Maura slipped her tongue inside and toyed with Jane's shy one. Jane was a little uncertain, but the more Maura showered her with kisses, the more she felt comfortable with the kiss. Maura trailed her kisses down Jane's chin, placing light kisses there, and down to her neck, sucking it lightly with her soft lips.

Jane responded favorably, running one hand underneath Maura's shirt and the other laced through her hair. Maura's lips were so amazingly soft.

"I'm the one you love and want, why can't you admit it?" Maura sighed as she latched on to Jane's neck, kissing it lightly before nibbling it gently.

"Maur, please don't do this." Jane's heart was about to explode and take over. She trembled with restraint as Maura's golden hair grazed her face and her chest. Her brain was restraining her, but all she wanted to do was touch Maura in her most intimate places.

Maura unbuttoned the top button of Jane's shirt and placed a soft kiss there. "Let me show you what you mean to me?" Maura's whispers floated up and hovered above Jane's head. "Please… don't leave me without first feeling the love I have for you."

Maura settled her body between Jane's legs as they fit together like a puzzle. Jane brought Maura to her lips again and kissed her passionately. She felt every ounce of Maura's love in her kiss and it shook her soul.

Jane squeezed her eyes tightly as the tears dripped out. She had so much self-control, but this moment called for a lack of it. Everything she knew was about to change the moment she said "I do." But here, Maura was forcing her to come to terms with the feelings that she knew was there, but she was just afraid to recognize them.

"I promise I will love you like no other person can or will. I'll never hurt you," Maura said as she kissed the side of her face. "You'll never have to change anything about yourself for me."

Jane whimpered as she brought Maura in for an embrace. "I know."

Maura rose up and took Jane's hands and lightly pinned them above her head. Jane gazed into Maura's eyes with an uncertain expression. She was uncertain about the future and most importantly, uncertain about this moment.

Maura moved in slowly and took Jane's lips, searing them with so much passion that Jane thought she was going to explode. The intensity increased as Maura put her full weight on Jane as she slipped again between her legs.

Jane cried out, but her desire-loaded cries were silenced by Maura's deep probing kiss. Maura pulled away and then slowly dragged her tongue across Jane's lips. This caused a massive explosion of arousal inside of Jane, something that she'd never felt before. Maura smiled, realizing that she'd had caused the effect that she was hoping for.

She leaned in, still restraining Jane's arms above her head and kissed Jane lightly on the ear. Jane began to moan lightly and tried to squirm off the couch, but the weight of Maura's body kept her in place. Maura continued to kiss Jane's ear, running her tongue along the edge of her lobe, darting it inside, and sucking on it lightly.

Jane's whole body was trembling underneath Maura.

"I need you… Please Jane," Maura whispered as she rubbed her breasts against Jane's, "choose me."

Jane swallowed hard as she felt like she was going to scream. The overload of emotions was too much to handle. "I need you too, Maur." She finally confessed.

A gentle smile crossed Maura's face as she leaned in and pressed her forehead against Jane's, "We need each other. You're the main source of my contentment. You can't take that away from me."

Jane nodded and wrapped her arms around Maura's waistline, and in a quick and gentle movement, she flipped positions and was on top. Maura sighed contently as Jane settled her weight on her.

"Are you angry with me for telling you how I feel?" Maura asked.

Jane shook her head, "No, I'm not angry. I'm just feeling at a lost right now. I don't know what to think or do about this."

Maura nodded and sighed. She could have kicked herself for thinking that her confession would have some fairy tale outcome like in the movies. This was reality, real life, and so many emotions were involved.

"I just don't know what to do right now."

"I understand, Jane." Maura cupped her face and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"If you were me, what would you do?"

Maura gazed at her for a moment, her eyes peering so deep into her that Jane could feel her inside of her heart. "Well, if I were you and faced with this situation," she caressed her face lightly, "I would most likely decide by demonstrated facts and educated comparison."

Jane simply frowned.

"I would decide based on what has been proven to me." She brought her lips to Jane's and kissed her softly, "And regardless of your decision, I will support you with everything I have."

Those words made Jane choke up and cry. She wasn't much on crying with anyone, but there was something about Maura's innocence that made her feel so vulnerable. But in a good way. She couldn't see her life without her in it. She had to think of something.

Panic streaked through her body as she contemplated the thought of never seeing those beautiful hazel eyes and those adorable dimples again, or hearing the laugh that caused her heart to swell up each time she heard it.

"Just allow me this last night with you, Jane."

Jane's tears dripped out of her eyes and onto Maura's face. Maura wiped away Jane's tears, kissing her softly. "And come tomorrow, whatever you decide, I promise I will support you."

Jane nodded briskly and got off of the couch. She reached out her hand to Maura and as Maura took it, Jane pulled her close, holding her firm body tightly against hers. Their lips just inches apart as Jane gazed lovingly into Maura's eyes.

"I want you tonight, Jane." Maura grazed her lips across Jane's. "Give me all of you. No inhibitions or limitations."

Jane processed her request for a few quiet moments before she nodded and smiled. Maura let out a soft sigh as her breasts brushed up against Jane's. Jane's eyes had darkened with desire as she watched Maura's eyes lighten up with fiery arousal.

Jane had no idea what was going to happen once Maura shut that bedroom door, but quite frankly she didn't want to know. She wanted to be surprised. As Maura led her to the bedroom, she forced the thoughts of the next day and the chaos she would create by cancelling out of her mind.

This moment, this night was Maura's. And she was about to seize it.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry for all of you that HATE Casey, but I really wanted to write a wedding story. I promise you will like this story. This will play on so many emotions, and I hope you stick around to see it finale. Thanks for reading. Follow this, and get alerted of my next update. I try to update every 48 hours or so, except on the weekends. :-)**


	2. The Compass

**Chapter 2 – The Compass**

Jane opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to come out of the wonderful dream she had just had. She wanted to stay there and experience the excitement and the pleasure of being with Maura forever. She'd dreamt of her from time to time, most often when they shared a bed together. Maura was a cuddle bunny for sure. At first, it was really awkward, but she got used to it. The way that Maura held on to her for comfort and security; that made Jane feel proud, knowing that she could be that for her.

As Jane's mind slowly came to a conscious state, reality struck her like a Mack truck. She felt Maura shift beside her and sigh softly. Jane swallowed hard as the memories of a few hours ago came rushing back to her. She and Maura had made love for the first time. And it was the most emotional and sensual experience she'd ever had. Her heart rose into her throat as she thought back on how Maura's tenderness was nothing like she had ever experienced before. Maura touched her like no other lover. Just her touch… Her touch alone was enough to set Jane on fire.

Maura kept telling her to trust her and let her in. It was funny, because Jane thought she already trusted her enough and she was in her heart. She didn't want to get completely naked with Maura. It was silly, yes, because she had been naked with her before, but not in this way. Maura continuously encouraged her to trust her and finally she let go of that final reserve and allowed Maura to fully undress her. Maura's response shocked her.

She seemed so overwhelmed that she couldn't even speak anymore. After a moment, she uttered some words in French and smiled like she had just been given a priceless gift. Well, technically she had been. Jane's love, her attention, and her body were priceless in Maura's eyes. Before she made love to her, Jane remembered Maura kissing her as she repeatedly expressed how beautiful she was to her. And the rest was history. Jane allowed Maura into her heart completely and allowed her to share something with her that no other person had ever shared before… Nor will anyone ever will.

Jane felt Maura's hand slip over her waist as she scooted over closer to her. Next she felt her soft lips touching the skin of her shoulder, and down her back. Maura placed soft and slow kisses down Jane's back, stopping at the small, and then trailing back up to the nape of her neck.

Jane's skin prickled as she tried to pretend she was still asleep. Maura chuckled and kissed her again on the neck.

"I've fooled myself," Maura whispered in Jane's ear.

"How?" Well, so much for pretending to be sleeping. Jane turned over onto her back slowly and gazed into Maura's eyes.

Maura just smiled at her and as she did her eyes glistened brilliantly. She sighed, "I know I asked for just one…" She laid her head down on Jane's shoulder and embraced her, "But one night would never be enough."

Jane pulled her closer and sighed, "It's not enough for me either."

Maura went silent in her arms. She detected moments later that Maura was weeping silently. She didn't know what to do, or say. All she wanted to do was fix this. She leaned in and kissed the top of Maura's head and told her that she loved her.

"I love you too." She replied.

Jane knew that they had to be getting up soon, and the thought gnawed at her stomach. "Can we just run away somewhere?" She asked quietly.

Maura chuckled and sniffled a bit. "I was thinking about that earlier."

Jane smiled. "Thank you, Maur."

"For what?"

Jane sighed, willing her emotions to stay level. "Thank you for showing me how much you love me."

Maura's hand caressed Jane's flat belly, as she wrapped her leg around Jane's. "That was just a fraction. I wish I had more time." She said as her hands continued to caress her.

Jane's skin prickled to her touch… Never failed. "I've never felt like this with anyone before." Jane began. She felt comfortable expressing her feelings to Maura. Certainly their relationship had literally changed overnight. They had just shared a most intimate night, and there was nothing uncharted between them anymore.

"Did you enjoy me?" Maura's voice was a mere whisper, unsure.

"You know I did…"

Jane felt Maura's arms tighten around her, "I enjoyed you too."

"I had no idea that you knew how to fuck like that, Maur. Man…"

Maura laughed and kissed the side of Jane's neck. "It's not an issue of ability; it's an issue of willingness."

Jane nodded. She tried not to think about "him", but she couldn't help it. She thought back on how he rushed through pleasing her just so he could get what he wanted and then he was done. But Maura… Maura literally made love to her all night long and never asked for anything in return except maybe a kiss. Which Jane was more than happy to give. Maura was in a league of her own when it came to lovers. Jane may have just found her match. She wouldn't know entirely until she had her turn…

She sighed heavily; time was slipping away from them.

"I don't regret what we did, but I can't help but wonder what does this make me?" Jane said.

Maura didn't respond, she wanted Jane to think through this on her own.

"I mean, am I guilty of cheating."

Maura sighed, "Do you feel guilty?"

Jane kissed the top of her head again, "Weird, but no I don't feel guilty."

Maura nodded, "Hmm."

Jane rubbed Maura's arms and pulled her closer. If only they could become one person, then it would be perfect! Jane had no idea what Maura did to her last night, but she had a hard time even remembering what Casey looked like.

She chuckled to herself.

Maura squeezed her and yawned, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" She tried to ignore Maura's foot sliding up and down the inside of her leg, but it was difficult not to notice.

Silence enveloped them. They both were thinking of the same thing. In just 12 hours more, Jane would be walking down the aisle. Maura had vowed to support her regardless of her decision and she planned on sticking by her vow to Jane, come what may. But she did know that if Jane chose to marry, it would pulverize her heart into microscopic dust.

"What are we going to do?" Maura finally asked.

Jane inhaled deeply, "I gotta do what I gotta do, you know? You are too important to me. I can't leave you."

Maura choked on a sudden joyful sob. "Oh Jane, does that mean what I think it means?"

Jane nodded slowly and smiled, "Yeah it does, Maur."

The smile that followed Jane's statement was brighter than all the stars of the heavens. This was pure unadulterated joy. Jane was amazed that she could make someone feel such contentment so deeply.

Maura kissed her and moved on top of her. In a quick few seconds, she'd come completely undone and Jane didn't even have to touch her. That's how Jane knew that she was made for her, because Maura often did that to her, but of course she never spoke of it.

Jane wrapped her arms around her and submitted to Maura's dominance… For now.

"Do we have time for this?" Jane asked as she glanced over at the clock.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, I understand." Maura said softly as she gazed into Jane's dark eyes.

How could Jane say "no" to those eyes anyway? She smiled at her and nodded, "It's fine. We'll make the time." Jane said as she pulled the covers over their heads as their last minute hanky panky session began.

It was very intense. It was more sensual and more emotional than before. Jane couldn't understand why every time she kissed Maura, it felt like she had French kissed an electrical outlet. Her whole body buzzed with Maura's love and was set ablaze by her touch. She could only hope that Maura felt the same way when Jane touched her.

After an hour, they collapsed into each other's arms and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 _"Jane?"_

Jane heard someone calling her name, it wasn't Maura's voice, but it was someone else. Definitely female. And it sounded like she was far away. But wait, where was Jane?

 _"Jane, sweetie,_ wake up." Angela called out to her in a hushed whisper of a voice. Slowly she started waking up, being roused from sleep by her mother.

By now, the sun was peeking through the blinds, and Jane had no choice but to accept the fact that her slumber was over. She opened her eyes slowly, and as they adjusted to the light of day, she settled her eyes on her mother standing at the foot of her bed.

"Ma, what are you doing here?"

Jane hadn't noticed that Maura was still attached to her sleeping until Angela's eyes darted quickly towards Maura and back to Jane.

Jane reached and pulled the covers over the exposed portion of Maura's body and sighed.

"I can explain this."

Angela put up her hand quickly, "No. There's no need to explain."

"But, Ma." Jane really needed her mother to understand what had happened. It wasn't just sex, it was a life-changing epiphany.

"Janie, sweetie. It's okay. I understand." Angela said as she patted Jane's foot. She was still whispering. This made Jane curious.

"Why are you whispering?" She frowned.

Angela looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Casey was outside of your apartment this morning when I got here, and he came in with me."

Jane bolted up in the bed, "What?!" She got out of the bed and scrambled for her clothing. Maura woke up during the commotion.

"Jane, what's wrong?" She asked before she caught sight of Angela. "Oh… Um, hi Angela." She smiled and blushed.

"Hi Maura." Angela chuckled and shook her head.

"Ma! Please go stall him."

"Him? Who?" Maura asked.

"Casey is out there." Jane said in a hot whisper. And then she cut her eyes over to Angela, who exited out of the room quickly.

"Oh…" a slight smile crossed Maura's face.

"This is not funny, Maura!" Jane said with a chuckle.

"Oh? Then why are you laughing?" Maura raised her eyebrow at her.

"Shh… Get dressed," Jane said as she stepped into her clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want to shower first?"

"Yeah, why? I don't stink?"

Maura crawled out of the bed and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "No, you don't stink, but you still have me on your lips." She laughed softly as Jane pulled her closely and gave her another kiss.

"You're so naughty, Dr. Isles." Jane hugged her so tight that Maura thought she'd squeeze the life out of her. After a moment Maura kissed her lightly on the side of her face.

"It's going to be okay, Jane. I know you're scared."

"I am…"

"I'll be right there with you."

Jane nodded and disengaged from her. She placed a long kiss on her forehead and then turned to leave.

"I'm going to freshen up first, and then I'm going to go talk to him."

Maura nodded and waved as Jane shut the door behind her. She got dressed slowly, giving Jane time to do what she needed to do in the bathroom. There was no way they could hide the fact that Maura was in her bedroom and most likely slept there all night. As soon as she walked out, she was sure that Casey was going to figure it out. A smile crossed her face contemplating the look on his as he realized that Jane and she were together.

The smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared as she contemplated how stressed out Jane must be at the moment, realizing that most of it was her fault. As she buttoned up the last button on her blouse, she took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked out…

* * *

After freshening up, Jane walked out of the bathroom and into the living space area. Casey was sitting on the couch talking to Angela. When he caught sight of her, he hopped to his feet and greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi Jane, babe." He hugged her tightly.

"Hey Casey, what are you doing here?" Jane smiled and sat down in Casey's spot and motioned for him to sit down in the opposite seat. This way, he couldn't see Maura coming out of the bedroom.

He sat and leaned back against the arm of the couch. "I wanted to surprise you and cook breakfast, but your mother wants to do it."

"Aww, how sweet. Did you call?"

"Yes, but you didn't answer, and when I walked down here, you were not answering the door, I thought you weren't here." He laughed and Jane joined him with a vacant chuckle.

"Yes, I was sleeping in—"

Jane's words were choked by the sound of the clicks of Maura's heels as she came out of Jane's bedroom and into the main living area. Casey turned slowly and watched Maura make her fashionably late entrance. She'd put herself back together nicely, making sure to leave no signs of their intense lovemaking anywhere on her person.

She entered the room proudly, and smiled when she saw the look in Jane's eyes. Jane seemingly forgot Casey was sitting there. A reassuring smile from Maura gave Jane the extra encouragement to break up with Casey.

Casey turned and looked at Jane oddly before greeting Maura.

"Hello Maura, I didn't know you were here?"

Maura smiled and nodded, "Hi Casey. Yes, Jane and I had a few loose ends to tie up." She said as she sat down next to Jane.

Jane took a deep breath and sighed, "Casey, I have something to tell you."

Casey frowned a bit, and looked from Jane to Maura and then to Angela. Angela just shrugged and shook her head, because she really didn't know what Jane was going to say.

"Okay, I'm listening."

Jane took another deep breath and then she looked over at her mother, who nodded in approval of her. In that short exchange, she was reinforced by her mother, knowing she would understand whatever came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Casey…" Jane said as she lowered her head. "But I cannot marry you." Her stomach turned over and over again as she contemplated his reaction.

He laughed at first, thinking that it was a joke. "What?"

Jane nodded, "I don't want to marry you," she said as she held her gaze on his eyes. He had to know that she was serious.

After a moment of cold stares, his face began to boil with anger. "Are you fucking kidding me, Jane?"

"No, I'm not kidding you. The wedding is off."

Casey hopped to his feet, "But I have family and friends here, Jane. They've come a long way for my wedding!"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Casey paced the floor as he kept his eye on Maura. Each time he made a pass, he'd get angrier.

"This was your fucking girlfriend's idea wasn't it?"

Jane's mouth dropped open, "What? No."

"Oh so you admit that Maura is your girlfriend, huh?"

"No, Casey. That's not the case!"

He came over to her swiftly and took her by the arms, pulling her up so fast that her head spun. "What _is_ the case then, damn it?" His breath was hot and seething with anger. He shook her once, "You think I don't hear those rumors? I thought they were only rumors! How could you embarrass me like this?"

Maura hopped to her feet and stood, ready to run some interference for Jane. He turned and glared at her with a "back off" expression.

"This is your fault!" He huffed and puffed. His pride was hurt more than anything.

"No, Casey," Jane interjected, "This is your fault!" She struggled to control her emotions but as soon as Casey turned his verbal attack on Maura, it became harder and harder to control herself.

He shook her roughly before releasing her, making her fall back onto the couch. "Damn you, Jane."

Jane could have easily laid him out on the floor but her feelings prevented her from doing it, and also she needed witnesses to his behavior. Maura came to her side as he walked into the kitchen area. He leaned his head against the fridge and then punched it with all of his might, literally denting it. Angela jumped and cupped her mouth. She was startled by Casey's behavior. His true colors came out for all the important ones to see.

"You two were fucking last night, weren't you Jane? That's real cool." He laughed. "While I was sitting outside waiting for my wife-to-be, she was in here getting fucked by her best friend!" He turned and stalked over to Maura, but of course, Jane didn't allow him to get within five feet of her.

She held her hand out, pulling Maura behind her and stopping his approach, "Stop it, Casey! This has nothing to do with Maura. But it has everything to do with you… It's over, Casey." Jane said calmly. She was still rubbing her arms from where he was digging his fingers into her flesh. "Please accept that and leave."

"And to think I wanted you in our wedding!" He yelled at Maura. "And this whole time, I bet you were plotting to take her away from me."

Maura stepped around Jane to fight her own battle with the dickhead. "That is not true. This was her decision, not mine."

"But you slept with her. I know you did."

Maura didn't say a word. It was none of his business what she and Jane did behind those closed doors. Her eyes just stayed locked on his.

"I thought you were our friend, but you're nothing but an underhanded conniving bitch!"

Maura chuckled, "Underhanded and conniving means the same thing, and I am neither one of those words you used to describe me."

Without warning, Casey grabbed Maura's arm and pulled her roughly against him. She felt sickened as her body pressed up against his. It was a direct violation of personal space, a deliberate violation of something that clearly belonged to Jane.

But he didn't have her in his grip long before Jane pounced, forcefully separating them. "Don't you fucking touch her, Casey." Jane said as got in between them, "Never again."

Casey nodded and grumped. "Whatever. Thank you for ruining my life, Jane. I want my ring back. I'm going to make sure to give it to someone who really deserves to be my wife. A womanly woman, who's submissive and loyal. Everything that you're not!"

His icy words cut her deep to her heart, cooling any kind of love she had for him in an instant. She held back her hurt tears and nodded. "That's fine. I'll mail it to you later."

He just stood there apparently wanting to fight more.

She stepped closer to him, distancing her beloved Maura further away from him. "Get the fuck out of my house and don't look back."

After a long minute of glaring at her, Casey finally turned to leave. He said goodbye to Angela and exited out of the door, slamming it so hard behind him that the last remaining pictures on Jane's wall came crashing down.

Jane was stunned. She looked over at her mother who had tears in her eyes. Jane felt so horrible that Angela had to witness that. But she had to see who Casey really was. Angela walked past them and began cleaning up the broken glass.

Jane embraced Maura and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Yes, I'm okay. And no, he didn't," she said ignoring the pain in her arm. She knew it would be a bruise later, but she really didn't care at the moment.

Jane pressed her forehead against Maura's and sniffled back her tears, "I am so sorry."

"This is not your fault."

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

Maura kissed her lightly on the lips. It was feather soft, barely noticeable. "I'll be fine."

"My mother probably won't ever speak to me again." The tears trickled out of Jane's tightly clenched eyes.

"Yes, she will."

"She put so much into this, and I just ruined it."

Maura slipped her hands around Jane's waist and sighed, "Stop it. Everything is going to be fine. We'll reimburse her."

They embraced tighter for a few minutes before Maura detached, "I'm going to go talk to her, okay?"

"What are you going to say?"

Maura shrugged, "I'm not sure at the moment, but I did want to assure her that her investment was not in vain. And I will offer to reimburse."

Jane nodded and sat back down on the couch.

"Just let me worry about that okay?" Maura said kneeling to her side.

"Okay." Jane agreed.

Maura smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Their kiss was silent, they taking care not to alert Angela of their affection. Which when they really thought about it, it was futile, because she'd just seen them naked in bed together. Either way, they wanted to be respectful of Angela.

Maura got up and called out to Angela. When Angela came over to her, she asked her if they could go outside and talk in the hallway. Angela agreed and accompanied Maura outside. Jane could hear muffled voices deep in conversation, and the sounds of her mother sobbing. It broke her heart.

They came back in about a half hour later. Angela's eyes were reddened from crying. When she entered the room, Jane came to her side.

"I'm so sorry, Ma. Will you ever forgive me?" She lowered her head, obviously shamed to the core.

Angela tipped Jane's chin so that she looked into her eyes. "There's nothing to forgive, baby. Remember what I told you about the reasons for the sacrifice. I'd much rather sacrifice a few thousand dollars than my daughter's life…"

Jane bit her bottom lip, as her tears came rushing out. "I just knew I wouldn't be happy with him."

Angela nodded, "So you sacrificed him for the one whom you'd be happy with, right?"

Jane nodded and looked over at Maura. Maura came to her side and stood loyally.

"Knowing you'll be happy with your decision makes me happy."

Jane hugged her and wept in her arms, "You're the best, Ma."

Angela chuckled, "Yes, I know." She sighed heavily, waiting for Jane's emotions to run their course. She pulled away and took Jane and Maura's hands. "Come on girls, we need to start cancelling a whole bunch of things and there's little time to do it."

"What about the guests?" Jane said.

Angela mused over the question for a moment, "I'm not going to tell everyone yet. I'll just make one announcement once everybody arrives, and then I'll feed them and send them home. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, Ma." Jane was relieved.

She had an awesome mother, and an awesome best friend who would stick by her through thick and thin. She was still hurting over the breakup with Casey on their wedding day, because she really did care for him, but the love that Maura had, appeared on the scene and came though as the victor in the tug of war for Jane's heart.

She really didn't have to fight very hard though, but she did have to prove to Jane, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she was the one whom Jane loved and wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Once Jane's mind was convinced of something her heart had long ago learned to accept, Maura became the first person in history that had conquered Jane's complete heart.

Jane sighed and smiled as she contemplated the previous hours with Maura, and what had just happened with Casey, and the chaos that lie ahead. Nothing could have prepared her for this change in the direction of her life, but as she gazed over lovingly at Maura, it sure helped having her trusty compass by her side to guide her way.

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this update. More to come!**

 **Quote credits: "One night would never be enough." –SarahShalomDavid. Thanks Sarah!**


	3. Southern Comfort

**Chapter 3 - Southern Comfort**

Jane still felt horrible for cancelling the wedding. Not so much so, because of Casey's feelings, but mainly because of the effort that her mother had put into it. So far, they'd cancelled the limo service, the band, and the horse drawn carriage ride away from the venue. Angela hadn't said one negative word about needing to cancel the event at all. She just carried on quickly, and did whatever she needed to do. This amazed Jane beyond belief. She and Maura had tried to help her, but Angela insisted on doing everything herself.

Jane sat in the back room of the venue, listening to the people stream into the meeting hall. People were laughing and talking and kids were playing. Jane couldn't help but to feel a sense of disappointment in herself. She was also upset with Maura for waiting so long, and she couldn't help letting it show. Maura sensed Jane's discontent as she sat down slowly by her side.

"You're angry with me aren't you?" Maura said softly as she covered Jane's hand with hers.

Jane sighed and looked over at her, "Not angry… Just upset."

Maura nodded, "I understand."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm so happy to know that the love I feel for you is mutual, but I just wish I didn't have to inconvenience Ma and all those people out there," she said motioning slowly towards the door.

"I know." Maura sighed softly. "I was wrong and I was selfish for waiting so long." Maura stood up and paced the floor slowly as she wrung her hands. Her heels tapping lightly as she walked back and forth, "I thought I could just keep quiet and not say a word about my feelings, but it felt like there was this fire inside of me. The harder I tried to keep it inside, the more intense the pain became." Maura knelt down at Jane's side and put her head in her lap. "And I couldn't bear it."

Jane tried to be upset, but in reality, Maura had saved her. She would compensate her mother for the inconvenience, and Jane's family and friends who came to attend would more than likely be happy with a great meal and some drinks. Jane looked down and gazed upon Maura kneeling at her feet, humbling herself for forgiveness.

"I didn't mean to hurt neither you nor Angela. I just…" she started grasping for her words as her emotions began to overtake her. "I was about to lose you and I didn't want to lose the only person who had ever made me truly happy." She buried her face into Jane's lap.

Jane touched her hair gently and began strumming her fingers through it. She took her by the shoulders and pulled her upwards. "Get off the floor." She said softly as she settled Maura into her lap, "Here's where you belong."

Maura draped her legs over the side of Jane's lap as Jane wrapped her arms around her.

"This can be fixed. We are together and that's all that matters to me right now," Jane said as she placed a soft kiss on Maura's lips. Maura responded accordingly and relaxed in Jane's arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Maura sighed as she placed her forehead against Jane's, "I promise to make this up to you, Jane."

"Think nothing of it." Jane rubbed Maura's arms firmly as she pulled her closer, adjusting her in her lap.

Maura winced in pain, grabbing her arm.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked her, immediately reaching for her arm to inspect it.

"It's nothing," Maura said holding her left forearm briefly, before placing it into her lap.

"It doesn't look like nothing?" Jane said as she retrieved her arm gently and pulled Maura's sleeve back. Her eyes widened at the sight of Maura's badly bruised forearm. It was somewhat swollen and awfully discolored, especially right below her watch. Jane's heart dropped. She knew exactly where those marks came from.

"It's not that bad, Jane." Maura attempted to reassure her.

She looked up at her and frowned, "Not that bad?"

"No, it's okay. It just looks worse than it actually is."

Jane's blood began to boil inside and Maura knew it too. She lightly stroked Jane's hair and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Maur." Jane whispered into Maura's ear. "He had no right to touch you."

"I know but I'm fine. I promise."

Jane's eyes searched hers for the usual truth and she found it. This gave Jane some solace in knowing that it wasn't bothering Maura too badly.

"Okay." Jane said softly as she held Maura in her arms. Maura placed soft kisses on Jane's face, gently soothing her angered spirit that was stirring inside of her. Her touch calmed her somewhat, but all she could think about was the fact that Casey had violated Maura in such a way. He touched her! He bruised her! He damaged her delicate ivory skin and marked her in such a horrible way. So inexcusable!

Maura didn't seem to think it was a big deal, but to Jane it was a very big deal. Jane sighed and closed her eyes, silently enjoying the showering of kisses.

"That feels nice," Jane whispered to her.

Maura said nothing in response. The level of their intimacy was extremely high at this moment. Their sexual compatibility was amazing, but so was the depth of their intimacy. Maura knew exactly how to reach Jane's soul, and she had no trouble using that knowledge to her wholesome advantage.

They sat quietly for a moment, Jane thinking about facing her friends and family in a few minutes. Maura most likely was thinking about a few other things while embraced with Jane.

"Jane?" A voice called from behind them. They both recognized the voice right away and were both stunned to hear it.

Jane hopped up out of her chair, placing Maura lightly down on her feet and turned to face him.

"Casey," Jane coldly acknowledged him. She had no idea why he was there, but she was willing to hear an explanation.

"Um," he said stepping closer to her, "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"No, I don't think that is a good idea, Casey." Jane said turning away from him. She didn't even want to see his face at the moment. She couldn't believe that she was feeling somewhat sorry for breaking the wedding in such a way. That is before she saw the bruises that motherfucker put on Maura's arm! No sir, there was no excuse. She wished he would just disappear with a magical poof and adios.

"You owe me that at least. Just give me ten minutes of your time please, Jane?"

Jane sighed and looked down at the floor before looking into Maura's eyes. Without saying a word, she nodded at her, kindly asking Maura for a moment with Casey.

Maura smiled and acknowledged her request for privacy. She walked slowly up to Jane and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll be outside."

As she walked passed Casey she made sure to meet his glare full on. She would not be intimidated by him. She knew that eventually he would have put his hands on Jane. It was only a matter of time. She was just glad that it was her that he did that to and not Jane. He frowned at her, and she met his frown with a smile. "Colonel Jones…" She acknowledged him as she walked out of the door, closing it lightly behind her.

Jane could see the silhouette of Maura's frame standing on the other side of the frosted glass window. Jane finally settled her focus on Casey. She was having a hard time seeing past the red in her eyes.

"So, you two looked real chummy?" He began.

"We don't have to small talk. What would you like to talk about?"

Casey moved closer to her, "Well, maybe why you waited until the day of our wedding to cancel?"

Jane sighed. Regardless of how angry she was, she had to tell him the truth. She knew he deserved it.

"I'm not in love with you," she answered.

Casey's confused expression flashed all over his face, "What?"

"I could not marry you because I realized that," Jane paused briefly realizing that even if she was angry with him for hurting Maura, she still cared about his feelings, and she wanted to choose her words carefully. "I realized that I was about to take this giant leap that I wasn't ready for."

"Then why did you say yes and plan this wedding?"

"Honestly, I thought I was just feeling cold feet. Nervousness about marrying you but then, something happened that made me realize that it wouldn't be fair to marry you and not be in love with you."

"What happened?" He asked.

Jane shook her head negatively and subconsciously glanced towards the door. He followed her gaze, and he nodded with understanding.

"Oh, I see," He chuckled begrudgingly, "Maura happened."

Jane met his gaze and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

He laughed and ran his hand roughly over his face. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Jane held her ground.

"You dumped me for a woman?"

"No, Casey, I broke off the wedding because I am not truly happy with you. And I couldn't see changing my entire life, just to be someone who you want me to be, when you can't even accept me for who I am."

"What? I accept you."

"No you don't. You fuss at me for drinking beer with my and your friends, you criticize me for tossing my clothes on the floor, and you criticize me for passing gas. I mean geez that's a natural function."

"I don't criticize you! I just suggest that you be more ladylike."

"What the hell is wrong with the way I am?"

"It's an embarrassment, Jane! In the military we have certain standards to live by. We look a certain way; we carry ourselves a certain way."

"And?"

"I can't have you walking around acting all masculine, Jane. I need a feminine wife. And you agreed to be my wife, so you should have been ready and willing to adapt to my way of life!"

"I was!" She yelled, catching the attention of Maura outside. "I was willing to leave my home, my family, and my friends, just for you!"

"Hey, don't forget to include your girlfriend in that list."

"What? Casey, this isn't about Maura! This is about why I cannot marry you. You expect me to change and be someone I'm not. Why would you ask me to do that?"

"Because someone needed to! You are a beautiful woman, Jane. You don't need to be running around Boston, chasing criminals or fellowshipping with hardened cops. You need a softer environment, a place to relax, get your hair and nails done… Things like that. Not this life you're living now."

Jane was stunned. "There's nothing wrong with me, Casey. That's why I'm not walking down that fucking aisle with you, because it's obvious that the real me is not good enough for you."

"And that's another thing. You swear like a man would swear. You never show your softer more feminine side and it's embarrassing!"

His words cut her deeply. Deeper than she realized. "Well, I'm sorry to embarrass you, Casey with the way that I behave," the elevated emotion in her voice brought her best friend back inside the room.

"Leave us alone, will you?" Casey barked at her.

Maura effectively ignored him and went to Jane's side placing a supportive hand on the small of her back. Tears of hurt streamed down Jane's face as she clamped down on her jaws, trying to control the surge of emotions inside of her.

"Just like you said before, Casey," Jane began, "You need a softer more feminine woman… And I'm not her." She said as she pulled out her previous engagement ring out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Casey looked down at the ring and then back up at her, "Jane… I didn't mean it how it seemed."

Jane nodded, "Yes you did, and that's fine. It's not the first time you said it."

"That's not true."

"When we made love, you complained about my submissiveness, it's always something wrong with the way I behave."

"Couldn't you have just changed for me?"

Jane stared at him in disbelief, "Why couldn't you just accept me for who I am?"

Casey stared at her for a long time, and then shook his head. "Goodbye Jane." He said before turning and walking away and out of the room.

Jane stood there for a few minutes, absorbing it all. She came to a realization of why most guys she dated didn't stick around long. They were intimidated by the way she carried herself, who knows. Her mind was spinning with so many thoughts of different lovers who never stuck around. As she was taking a stroll down memory lane, she felt a reassuring caress on her back, bringing her back to reality.

She turned to see Maura smiling at her. "Are you okay, Jane?"

Jane returned Maura's smile with a genuine one of her own. God, she felt so safe with Maura. What the hell did this mean?

In answer Jane cupped Maura's face and kissed her firmly. Maura took no time at all to catch the rhythm of Jane's kiss. The salt of her tears mixed with their kiss. Jane thought of how cliché that was. She'd read it in books, but nothing really could describe the intense emotions behind a tearful kiss. Especially when your partner accepted your tears as her own and dried them with her own lips.

As Maura kissed the final tear from Jane's face, she pulled her into her embrace. "Casey is such an idiot. You are a priceless gem in my eyes, so beautiful, loving, and picaresque."

"Aww, Maur," Jane sighed as they pressed their foreheads together, "You're just saying that."

Maura chuckled, "I am not." She hugged her again and Jane held on tightly.

Casey's words hurt her and Maura knew it. She consoled her silently as Jane's emotions ran their course. You see, Casey was wrong about her. Dead wrong. She could show her feminine side when she wanted to, but only when she felt safe in doing so. She felt safe with Maura because she knew that Maura didn't care how she acted on the outside, because she could see the real person she was on the inside.

"I love you so much," Maura whispered in her ear, "He lost a good thing."

Jane nodded. "Yeah. I'm your problem now."

Maura chuckled and pulled away to look into her eyes. "Do you promise?"

"I promise." Jane sighed as she leaned in slowly to capture her lips.

Before their lips could meet, the door opened up and Angela flew into the room. The girls pulled away quickly and chuckled nervously at each other.

"Whoa, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Jane to say something to the attendees."

Jane's heart dropped into her stomach, "Must I really say something?"

Jane felt a reassuring push towards the door by Maura. "It'll be okay. Its family and friends. They'll understand."

"It's okay, Janie," Angela cooed as she took Jane's arm, "I explained it to everyone already. Casey's folks left out in a tizzy, and the rest either stayed or went on to the reception hall to dine."

"How many people are out there?"

"Just the Rizzolis, Dr. Martin, Korsak, Sean, and a couple of people I'm not sure how we know them. So…" She counted in her head, "Just about ten people."

Jane sighed with relief, "That's not bad." She said as she let her mother lead her out. "Maybe I can bribe them or something."

Angela laughed, "No need for that. They are your friends and our family. We only want to see you happy."

Before she disappeared out of sight, Jane turned and looked at Maura. "Aren't you coming?"

Maura shook her head negatively, "No, I'll be right here when you get finished."

"Oh ok." Jane accepted her answer reluctantly and joined her mother in the hallway where they went to greet her visitors.

* * *

Jane had never been so nervous in her life, but it seemed like her explanation of why the wedding was called off was suffice for the rest of the guest. All except one. It was the grumpy looking Italian guy sitting behind Dr. Martin. He looked mad from the time Jane walked in until now.

Jane leaned over and whispered to her mother. "Hey, who's that guy?"

Angela simply shrugged. "Maybe someone who knows Casey?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah, probably because he's starting to get on my nerves glaring at me like that."

After a minute, finally he stood up and crossed his arms. Jane immediately went on the defensive.

"Yes, do you have something to say?" Jane addressed him.

He cleared his throat as everyone turned to face him, "I sure do." Jane was surprised at his extremely thick southern accent."

"What do you have to say, sir?"

"Well I think if I flew all the way out here to Boston to see a wedding then I should see a wedding." His voice was thick and bellowing. He didn't need a mic to broadcast his voice.

Angela leaned over and whispered into Jane's ear, "He's got a sexy voice."

"Ma! Come on," Jane rebuked her. Then turning her attention to the man she said, "I'm sorry sir, I do believe apologizing for the fact that there would be no wedding."

The man came out into the aisle and stepped closer to Jane. Frankie and Tommy of course hopped to their feet, halting his approach. The man started grumbling words under his breath as Frankie and Tommy tried to calm him down. Jane looked at her mother with disbelief in her eyes as she wondered who this guy was!

Then the French doors flew opened and in came Maura. The clicks of her heels shifted the attention of everyone from the commotion to this beautiful Medical Examiner entering into the room like a Queen. Literally all eyes were on her as she came to the down the short walkway to the guys causing the commotion.

"Excuse me; is there a problem, sir?" Her soothing bedside manner caused the man to stop causing a scene for a short moment. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The man yanked Frankie off of his arm and straightened up. "Well, yes ma'am. Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Maura Isles. I am the Maid of Honor… Or, I was."

"Okay. There's a problem here."

"What's the problem, sir?"

"I flew my family out here," he said pointing to a couple of people that Jane didn't recognize, "Intending on seeing a wedding, but y'all just cancelled it!"

"I understand your frustration, but the wedding between Jane and Casey is cancelled. I can kindly reimburse you for your troubles."

"No!" He backed away from her defiantly. "I don't want your dang money; I came to see a wedding."

Jane could see Maura sigh heavily as she stared at the man. She wished she could see her face at the moment to see what kind of expression she was giving the guy. Slowly Maura turned to Jane, and gave her this look that almost made her heart explode out of her chest.

"Well," Maura sighed, "I guess we better give him a wedding then, right Jane?"

Jane just stared at her with confusion written all over her face. She began to notice everyone turning to look at her, waiting on her to say something, anything in response to what Maura said. But what did she say? Jane felt as if there was cotton in her ears.

"What?" Jane gasped.

"He flew all the way here for a wedding, so it's best we give him one." Maura said as grin played across her face.

"What are you talking about?"

Maura shook her head and smiled widely as she walked slowly up to Jane. She took her hands into her own and brought her hands up to her lips, kissing them lightly.

"Maur, what are you doing? What are you talking about?"

"Take a look around, Jane." She said softly. Everyone in this room are close friends and relatives. Everyone else is in the reception hall."

Jane looked around. It was then that she noticed. "Oh my god."

"I'm asking you today, right now… If you would like to marry me?"

"What?!" Jane gasped.

"I would love the opportunity to wake up next to you for the rest of my entire life, if you'll allow me." She took Jane's hands, palms facing heavenward and kissed them lightly. "I love everything about you and you will never need to change anything about yourself for me."

Jane's lips quivered as she struggled to hold back the tears. "Why me, Maur?"

"Because you're beautiful, you're funny, you're sexy, and you're my best friend."

She couldn't hold the tears anymore. They overflowed out of her eyes. Jane looked over at her mother who was tearing up too. "Ma, did you know about this?"

Angela nodded and motioned for her to turn her attention back to Maura. When she turned back, Frankie had joined Maura's side and opened up a small ring box. Inside as a beautiful princess cut diamond ring chosen especially for Jane.

"If you say yes, I will slip this ring on your finger and you'll be mine forever."

Jane's words fell silent on her lips. Her lips just quivered with silent words that came uttering from her spirit. No one but Maura could decipher those secret words.

Maura nodded, "I will never leave you or hurt you. My love with endure forever, Jane. That I can promise you… Please," Maura's voice trembled with emotion, "Please say yes."

Maura placed the ring on the tip of her commitment finger and gazed into her eyes, waiting for permission to proceed. It took Jane a few moments to weigh the pros against the cons of this decision. The pros outweighed the cons of accepting Maura's proposal.

Slowly a smile crept across her face as she nodded.

Maura's smile lit up the room, "Say it so everyone can hear you, Jane!" Her infectious happy laugh caused others to join in.

"Yes!"

"Yes what?!" Maura said.

"Yes, Maura, I will marry you."

Maura's tears came out as she slid the ring onto the remaining part of Jane's finger, and then she pulled Jane's lips to hers and kissed her tenderly.

Everyone else in the room seemed to have disappeared momentarily, as it was just Jane and Maura, holding each other and kissing. Maura pulled away and smiled at her.

"I love you so much!"

Jane nodded. She knew Maura loved her. She had no doubts or questions about it. She pressed their foreheads together and they laughed joyfully.

Frankie cleared his throat for their attention and when he had it, he turned to the southern man and said, "Are you happy now?"

The man nodded, and said, "Not quite." He took off his top shirt to reveal his priest attire. "In order for this union to be blessed, it has to be official," He said walking up to Jane and Maura.

Jane looked over at Angela and then at Maura, "You guys planned this whole thing?"

They both nodded and laughed. Jane had a look of pure adoration in her eyes for her new life long partner. It was truly amazing. No words were needed to express the depth of their love and respect for each other. It was purely evident.

It took only a few minutes to make the ceremony official. Jane was still amazed by how they pulled off the sneaky switcharoo, without her noticing. This day would definitely go down in history as the biggest twist of fate that Jane had ever experienced.

As Maura kissed her one last time and hugged her, Jane realized that she had never felt so content and complete in her entire life. The scent of Maura tantalized her senses, as she thought about the hours, days, weeks, and months to come. This was the moment that she'd been waiting for; she just didn't realize that it was going to be with Maura. She sighed contently as Maura brought her lips across her ear.

"All we need to do is get through the reception," she whispered in Jane's ear as they walked arm in arm down the walkway.

"Oh yeah, then what?"

Maura's eyes glazed over with passion as Jane interpreted the look in her eyes perfectly. She'd seen it before, only then she didn't recognize it. But now, it was so different.

Maura smiled and leaned closer, "And then we will have our honeymoon."

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading the update! I'm so sorry it took me longer than usual. I had a family crisis, but all is good!**


	4. Snowcapped Mountains

**Chapter 4—Snowcapped Mountains**

The reception was a hit! Jane and Maura and the attendees of their small private ceremony were the only ones who knew that the girls had exchanged vows with each other. Angela suggested keeping it private for the sake of Jane's extended family who was gathered in the reception hall. And they didn't have a problem with that. The only thing they had a problem with was keeping their hands off of each other.

Maura was so bad! She'd look at Jane a certain way , and when she did, it would set Jane on fire. It was complete torture keeping her hands to herself, as Maura walked around playing the role of the maid of honor, dancing with Jane's male family members. It drove her insane and made her want her even more. She actually had a very hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that Maura was now all hers. Forever.

Her heart quivered in her chest as she sat back in her chair and admired Maura's beautiful person. Jane smiled, forcing back the sudden rush of emotional tears that had welled up inside of her. As she sat there admiring her new bride, she felt her mother's hand touch her lightly on the shoulder.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Angela's kind voice caressed her daughter's ears.

Jane nodded, "Yeah. I'm just thinking." She said gently, her eyes never parting from Maura.

"About what?"

Jane chuckled, "I'm thinking of how funny this all is. I mean, I just married my best friend."

Angela giggled lightly and squeezed her shoulder. "Yep, you sure did." She sat beside her, "Are you feeling regret?"

Jane spun around quickly to face her, making sure she saw the horrified expression on her face, "Absolutely not!" She added quickly. "I'm just still in shock. You guys pulled a fast one on me… I'm still wondering how you planned it so quickly."

Angela laughed and cut a piece of the cake and slipped it into her mouth, "Well…" she swallowed the morsel of dessert, "I really didn't have to change much. Just the things that involved Charles."

"But when… How?"

"This morning, after Charles ran out," she popped another piece of cake in her mouth and chewed it slowly, "Man, this cake is delicious. I mean, it so creamy and sweet. Money well spent!"

"Ma! Focus."

"Oh sorry, well this morning after he left, Maura asked me to come out into the hallway."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"And she apologized profusely for you calling off the wedding. And I told her that I wasn't upset because if you called off the wedding that meant something. You always go with your gut and your gut is hardly wrong. Plus seeing Charles get physical with you girls frightened me."

"Okay…"

"So, that was supposed to be the end of it. But Maura became so emotional, started crying her eyes out."

"She did not."

Angela nodded briskly, "Oh, yes she did. So I asked her what was wrong. And she started professing her love for you and told me it was her fault that you canceled."

"Wow." Jane looked over at Maura. "It's not her fault," Jane said, "She saved me."

Angela nodded, "Yes, I know she did." She scraped the rest of the cake off of the plate and licked it off of the fork. "Maura didn't want my investment to be in vain so she asked my permission to switch things up alittle."

Jane smiled and shook her head.

"She told me that she wanted nothing more than to be with you for the rest of her life, and I suggested that you two just get married."

"You what?" A look of amusement and surprise was all over Jane's face.

Angela shrugged, "What could it hurt? You girls already love each other and are devoted to each other. Hell, everybody knows and recognizes that fact except for you and her."

"I realized it last night…" Jane's voice trailed off as she thought back on the lovemaking that she had experienced with Maura. Maura literally blew her mind. She was a very sensual lover who took care to pay attention to even the smallest of details. "She made me feel like she loved me for all of me, you know. Baggage, damage, scars… All of me."

Angela just nodded in agreement.

"I felt a love that I had never felt or experienced before. And I couldn't believe that Maura was the one who was giving it to me." Jane's body tingled thinking about how Maura's lips kissed every inch of her, never asking anything in return. And how when she kissed her scars, she had the sensation that she felt something there, when usually she couldn't feel a thing. She thought it was her imagination.

"Why couldn't you believe it?"

"Well… Because."

"Because what?" Angela prodded. "Because she's a woman?"

Jane sighed, "Yes."

"Look at her, Jane," Angela said softly.

Jane turned her eyes towards Maura and was only gazing at her for a minute or two before Maura turned and met her gaze, smiling at Jane so angelically. Maura's smile melted Jane's heart.

"Now did you see that?"

"See what?"

"She felt you watching her. She's so in tuned with you, there's hardly anything you can do to break that bond."

"I've never been in a relationship with a woman before. This was the most impulsive thing that I've ever done in my life." Jane said with a smile.

Jane's great uncle Vito was holding Maura's attention over by the pasta table. Jane was kind of glad about that because if Maura was anywhere near her, she would most likely misbehave.

"You and Maura have been in a relationship for a very long time, Janie. Your heart already knew this to be true; your brain just had to catch up."

Maura blew Jane a kiss as Uncle Vito started dancing with her. Jane mouthed the words, "I love you," to her as she laughed about Maura's attempts to dance with the overweight uncle. Maura was having a wonderful time with Jane's family. Without even realizing it, Jane had given Maura exactly what she wanted; a fun and loving family.

Jane felt the tears stinging the backs of her eyes. "I love her, Ma… So much." She said as she reached and swiped the tears away. She inhaled deeply, trying to control her emotions.

"I know you do, baby. She loves you too. If she didn't she wouldn't have done this," Angela said waving her arm around the room.

Jane looked at her oddly.

"She knew you wanted a wedding still, and she knew that even if you're a tough girl, you're still a princess at heart. And every princess needs a fairytale wedding."

Tears of joy flowed down Jane's face. "I'm so overwhelmed right now. But in a good way."

Angela reached and covered Jane's hand, "It's all going to come together nicely, Janie. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried. I'm just…" She couldn't even find the right words to express herself. After a second or two she gave up, stood and walked briskly towards the bathroom. As she passed Maura, she made eye contact with her, and kept walking.

When Maura caught sight of the tears on Jane's face, she excused herself politely from Uncle Vito and followed Jane towards the ladies room. As Jane neared the ladies room she passed it by and ducked into a small and dark office that was tucked into the corner of the hallway.

Of course Maura followed her.

* * *

Inside of the office room, the only light that could be seen was coming from the lights outside. But it was enough to radiate both Jane and Maura's faces with glowing silver light. Maura caught Jane's arm and turned her around, slowly placing her against the wall. She closed the door gently, sighing as she reached up and traced Jane's lips with her thumbs.

"What's the matter?" Maura whispered.

Jane shivered to Maura's touch. "You already know." She answered as she reached behind her and locked the door. She wrapped her hands around Maura's waist and pulled her roughly against her. Maura gasped as their bodies smashed together.

"We got married…" Maura leaned forward and put her head on Jane's shoulder, "Can you believe that?"

In answer Jane leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Maura's ear, immediately causing her to squirm in her arms. Her tongue appeared moments later as it traced the outline of Maura's ear, dipping inside, sucking the lobe gently.

"Mmm," Maura moaned lightly. "Your lips feel so amazing."

Jane's tongue ran along the soft flesh right below her ear, and her lips captured it, kissing it firmly. Maura began trembling in her arms.

"Tell me what you want," Jane whispered seductively into her ear, "I'll do anything you want." And she meant it too. Jane didn't know the first thing about pleasing Maura, and she really didn't need to know either, because she seemed to have natural indicator in her body, showing her what she needed to do in order to please her.

She could feel the heat radiating from Maura's center as Maura reached up and took Jane's hand. Maura guided Jane's hand underneath her skirt and into her panties. Jane gasped at the sensation of feeling Maura's swollen clit swirling around between her fingers. Jane made slow circular movements with firm pressure, marveling at the fact that her movements were making Maura's clit harder and harder.

"What do you want, baby?"

Maura kissed her firmly, her tongue reaching for Jane's as she panted with excitement. "You." She said as she pulled Jane's shirt up, exposing her belly and her breasts. Jane assisted her by holding her shirt up to her chin. Maura pulled Jane's bra away from her breasts, exposing her hardened nipples. "I want this." She sighed before latching on to it. She twirled her tongue expertly as Jane's legs grew weak.

Maura's simple confession set Jane ablaze with passion. Jane clenched Maura's head as she nibbled lightly on her nipples and sucked them deep into her mouth.

"God, that feels so good, Maur," Jane exhaled.

"Mmm," Maura answered her as she gazed up into her eyes. She detached and made slow circles around it, licking it softly. She pursed her lips and blew a cool breath on it, before latching on with her hot mouth again.

This sent shivers all over Jane's body. The contrasting sensations were enough to bring her nearer and nearer to her climax.

"I can't believe you're happy with these. They're small." Jane clearly blurted out a private thought.

Maura paused, just momentarily and looked in her eyes. "You have no idea how many days I've spent fantasizing about doing this exact thing. And you know what?"

"What?"

"It's better than I imagined. Your breasts are beautiful… they intoxicate me… and I swear I can't get enough." She said before she took Jane by the waist and walked her backwards towards a desk sitting in the corner. She laid Jane down and climbed on top of her, where she continued to sensually suck on her breasts.

Jane wanted so much to be in control, but there was something about the way that Maura asserted her desire for her that made her want to submit to her.

"I have a surprise for you when we get home." Maura cooed between kisses.

"What?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Ok…mmm," Jane moaned as Maura's lips began a descent downward. Each kiss was firm, but the softness of Maura's lips tickled her trembling flesh. Maura unbuttoned Jane's pants and pulled them down far enough to give her access.

"You're so beautiful, Jane. Thank you for saying yes." She said as she paused right above Jane's throbbing clit. She watched her and waited. She was waiting for something in particular. "Jane…" Maura said softly, "Watch me."

Jane's breaths began to come out as rapid pants as she locked eyes with Maura. Maura's beautiful hazel eyes sparkled the moment her lips touched Jane. Her tongue appeared slowly, gliding over Jane's folds, searching for the one thing that it wanted to taste the most.

"Oh fuck," Jane gasped as she tried her very best to watch her, but all she wanted to do was close her eyes and enjoy. "Oh my god."

After a few excruciatingly long minutes of probing, Maura's tongue finally met the object of its affection, snaking around it, circling it as if it were a prey getting ready to be devoured. And that is exactly what she did. She devoured her slowly.

"Maura… Oh wow…." Jane's mind was quickly spazzing out, the more intense Maura's love became. She reached down and drove her fingers through her hair pulling her closer to her.

Maura allowed her to do that for a few minutes, but eventually she yanked Jane's hands from her hair and placed them to her sides. "I've got this." She said as she went back to pleasing Jane.

Jane laid back and fully submitted to Maura. After she decided in her mind that she was going to allow Maura to have her as she wished, her climax came on like a freight train traveling max speed. No matter how hard she tried, nothing could stop it.

Her body began to tremble and then it stiffened up. Maura knew the sign all too well from their experience last night. Maura gave Jane wet passionate licks and kisses until Jane's entire body began convulsing. Her belly rippled with tremors as Jane succumbed to her powerful orgasm. She collapsed, and went limp underneath Maura, her breath panting, her chest heaving. Sweat slicked her body as she struggled to regain control of herself.

Maura rose and kissed her lightly on the lips, allowing Jane to taste her love on her lips.

"Mmm," Jane moaned softly. Her mind was still blown. She was just breathing at the moment. No thinking, no feeling…just existing.

Maura pulled her up slowly and assisted Jane as she vacantly pulled up her pants. Jane stood up and ran her hands through her hair.

"Wow, babe…" Was all she could manage to say.

Maura chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips. She hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than you could ever know."

"I think I have a clue."

They embraced, silently each one to her own thoughts. Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and reached for the door.

"We better get back in there, before they start wondering where we are."

"I agree."

Jane opened the door and walked out holding hands with Maura. "Where would you like to go on our honeymoon? Let me guess… Some exotic land surrounded by white sandy beaches?"

Maura stopped and smiled. "Actually I would like to stay in the States. Maybe to go to a cabin, high in the snowcapped mountains, somewhere."

Jane raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

Maura nodded. "We could just cuddle by the fire and talk and make love. Maybe have some Jacuzzi time, you know, make love in the Jacuzzi and I could make us some home cooked meals, and then we could go back to bed and make love."

Jane laughed and pulled her close to her. Maura's sex drive was one to be reckoned with. "I think that sounds like a great idea."

As they walked slowly back to the reception room, Maura paused before they opened the door. She sighed.

"I'm so glad I mustered up the courage to express my feelings to you. Had I not, you would have…" She paused, not even able to finished her sentence.

Jane placed a finger on Maura's lips, "I know… I'm glad you did too because I was certainly too chicken to tell you how I felt."

They smiled at each other. "Come on," Maura said, "Let's go mingle."

"The only mingling I'm thinking about is of the naughty kind." Jane joked.

"You'll get your chance," Maura winked at her. "We can mingle all you want when we go on our honeymoon."

Jane's smile lit up the room. "I love the sound of that."

"Me too." Maura cupped Jane's face and kissed her lightly. "Do you know what else I love the sound of?"

"What?"

"Being Mrs. Jane Rizzoli."

Jane took a big gulp. Reality finally hit her and it felt so great. "Yeah, I like the sound of that too."

"Or how about, Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli."

Jane felt honored that she wanted to take her name. "That sounds great too!"

"I can't wait to start my life with you." Maura sighed as a smile danced across her face.

Jane nodded. She could have never imagined that she would be standing here, married to her best friend. Actually, she had imagined it, but shrugged it off as a mere dream. Maura was the person of her dreams, the queen of her heart. Nothing could ever steal the joy that she had at this very moment. As she watched Maura smile at her, she knew one thing to be true. In Maura's beaming eyes, she saw her future, and it was a bright one.

* * *

 **[This was going to be the end, but a honeymoon epilogue is in order. Stay tuned for the real finale.]**

* * *

 **Note: Thank you so much for reading this one. What Rizzles story would you like to read about next? PM me and let me know. Please keep in mind, the kind of writer I am. I really can't write a story without adding a little steam. I'm not into dark, self harm stories, only because it's difficult to write about, because I have a close family member who struggles with that. But I can write sensual stuff all day every day. Drama too. So let me know what you'd like to read from me next. Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Epilogue - The Honeymoon

**Epilogue – The Honeymoon**

Jane really didn't know anything about planning trips, let alone a honeymoon. So she decided to let Maura handle it. And Maura gladly handled the task. She'd found them a nice cozy cabin in Maine, on Wyman Lake. She hadn't been there before but from the looks of it, it had everything they needed. Seclusion, view of the lake, a bed and a Jacuzzi.

"Do you think we brought enough food?" Jane asked as she took her eyes off the road momentarily to gaze at her beautiful Maura. Every minute that passed, Jane fell deeper and deeper in love with her.

"Yes. We have more than enough. There's supposed to be a general store at the entrance of the resort where we can purchase some perishable items."

"That's great." Jane checked the GPS. It said that they would be arriving in approximately 30 minutes. And she couldn't wait. Her back ached terribly from the five hour drive from Boston. She reached up and squeezed the back of her neck, wincing at the stiffness in it.

"What's wrong, Love?"

"My neck is stiff."

"Aww," Maura said reaching over and massaging it firmly, "When we get to the cabin I'll work that out for you."

Jane smiled. Maura was so attentive to her. She'd never had anyone so attentive to her needs before. Thinking about it made her emotions well up. She fought them back though. There was no way she was going to be a cry baby on her honeymoon.

"That'll be nice." Jane sighed contently and fought to keep her eyes opened. Maura's hands were kneading her flesh into submission, and it felt awesome. "What's for dinner tonight?"

Maura chuckled. "I was thinking about, hmm… Ramen noodles?"

Jane looked at her twisted, and frowned. "Ramen? No wife of mine is going to be cooking Ramen noodles for dinner." She winked at her.

Maura blushed like a schoolgirl and smiled, "I really love the sound of that." She looked down at her phone, "Actually I was planning to make garlic chicken Alfredo."

"Yum."

Silence fell over them as Jane watched the road and drove. Sometime during the drive, she noticed Maura watching her, but she didn't say anything for a long time. Then she looked over quickly to see Maura staring at her with a perplexed expression on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you serious, Jane?" Maura chuckled lightly.

"What?" Jane's face was already cracking a smile.

Maura shook her head, "You are so silly, at least crack the window," she laughed.

Jane cracked the window and let some fresh air in, alleviating Maura of her suffering. "Sorry babe, I thought I could get away with it."

"Really, Jane? You have all the windows rolled up. How could you possibly get away with it?" Maura laughed and grabbed her throat as if she was choking, "Oh my god! My eyes are burning, I'm dying! Help help!"

"Oh shut up!" She swatted her playfully, "It's not that bad." Jane chuckled.

Maura shrugged and rolled down her window even more, letting the fresh cool mountain air rush through the car. She took a deep breath. "Oh, Jane, I'm so excited about this!"

"Me too."

She squinted and pointed, "Oh I think that's it up ahead."

Jane checked the GPS and surely enough, it was the resort. "What's the name of this place again?"

"The Forks."

"The Forks what?"

"The Forks Resort, I presume."

Jane sighed, "Are you sure about this place?"

As Jane turned the bend on the scenic highway, they saw the beautiful Wyman Lake. "Oh yes, I'm definitely sure." Maura's voice floated off of her lips and bounced around the car. "Look at that beautiful lake, Jane!"

Jane could not believe her eyes! Autumn had turned the leaves beautiful shades of orange, yellow, and red. The lake's deep blue color contrasted the colors of the autumn foliage. A few minutes later, they had arrived at the small resort.

Maura hopped out of the car, Jane joined her a minute later. "I'm going to go check us in and get the keys to the cabin," Maura said pointing to the general store. "Could you go and purchase us some beverages, meats, and ice cream?"

"Sure, babe," Jane said as she started to walk away, but Maura caught her by the arm and pulled her back to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Don't stay gone too long," Maura whispered to her.

Jane's blood began to rush with excitement as she contemplated the hours ahead. If Maura had it her way, they would just fuck the entire time. Jane could go for that. That's what honeymoons are for anyway, right? Getting acquainted with your new spouse.

"You don't either," Jane's eyes must have exhibited the desire she had inside for Maura because Maura smiled and winked at her. A moment later she detached and walked over to the main office to check in.

Jane did as she was told and went to purchase the perishable items. She purchased the meats, cheeses, ice cream, wine and beer. They had everything else they needed foodwise. Maura made certain of that.

Jane checked out and joined Maura back at the car where they drove to their cozy little cabin that was tucked away privately in the hills.

* * *

Jane had finished making the fire when Maura came in from outside carrying a few pieces of firewood. Jane rushed to her side and grabbed it from her.

"Here, I'll take that," she said as she pulled the firewood from Maura's hand and placed them down on the side of the fireplace. "Thanks."

Maura disappeared into the kitchen and then reappeared with a container of graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows. When Jane caught sight of it, her eyes lit up.

"Oh, yum!"

"Your favorite," Maura said sitting down next to Jane.

Jane put her arm around her and smiled. "I love this place. You did good."

"Thanks."

Jane tipped her head towards the bedroom area. "Did you know there was going to be a Jacuzzi in the bedroom?"

Maura chuckled, "No, that was a surprise."

Jane smiled and looked at her. She was certain that Maura could see the love that she had in her eyes. Maura just gazed at her, smiling sweetly at her.

"What is it?" Maura finally asked.

Jane shook her head. "I was just admiring the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Aww, Jane."

"I'm serious," she said as she reached and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Maura's ear. "You are so amazing."

"So are you." Maura's eyes darted down to Jane's lips. "How does it feel having unrestricted access to me?"

"It feels incredible."

"Really?"

Jane nodded. She was contemplating whether or not to speak her mind or just sugar coat it. She knew Maura would accept it either way. "Yes, really, I want to fuck you all the time now." Her voice was deep and sultry as she stroked Maura's face.

Maura shuddered to her touch, "Oh my." She said. She swallowed hard as Jane's eyes peered deep into her.

"Like right now, I just want to lay you back, and run my tongue all over your body, and taste you." She pulled Maura closer until Maura was in her lap, straddling her. She kissed her lightly on the neck, "You like to control things, I know…"

"Yes, I do." Maura leaned in and kissed her, her tongue dipping inside and toying with Jane's. "Do you really want me that much?"

Jane whimpered at the thought of how much she wanted her. "More than you know." Jane stood up, and wrapped Maura's legs around her waist so she could balance herself. She continued to kiss her as their passion rose.

"Tell me how much."

Jane pulled away and looked her in the eyes. She could say anything she wanted to say, and Maura wouldn't doubt her word, so she decided to show her. She moved in slowly, gently plotting her course to Maura's lips. Seconds later, Jane's lips hovered millimeters away from Maura's. The sparks from her lips tantalized Maura's to the point of Maura shivering with anticipation of the kiss.

"Please, don't tease me."

"I dare not tease you, baby." Jane's hot breath singed Maura's lips.

Maura's eyes closed momentarily, before they reopened again. She began trembling in Jane's arms. Jane couldn't remember anyone wanting her as much as Maura did. Maura wrapped her legs tighter around Jane as Jane squeezed her bottom in her hands.

Jane dropped to her knees and laid Maura on her back as she continued to kiss her in front of the fireplace. The heat of the fire heated up both of their bodies, causing beads of sweat to form over their skin. Jane's kisses lingered on and around Maura's neck. Jane was beginning to think that she had a neck fetish, because she couldn't get enough of Maura's. Jane took no time ripping Maura's shirt opened. She had no shame at all. She was rough, but she wanted Maura to know just how deeply she wanted her. It was a primal need, nearly uncontrollable.

Maura assisted Jane in refocusing her attention to other places. "Look at me," Maura sighed as placed her hands on either side of Jane's head and guided her down to her hardened nipples. "Don't take your eyes off of me," she ordered.

Jane's eyes remained fixed on hers as she encircled Maura's pink nipple with her tongue. Maura sucked in a rasp breath, as Jane's teeth nibbled lightly on her.

"Suck on it, please."

Jane sucked her nipple into her mouth, swirling it around, tickling it, and nibbling it.

"Harder… Oh my god… I'm all yours." Maura cried out softly. "Please don't ever leave me."

"I'll never leave you,"

Jane reached down and slid her hand underneath her skirt, and allowed her hand to hover there briefly. Maura's anticipation rose as she felt the heat of Jane's hand hovering right above her clit.

"Are you sure you're going to be happy with me?" Jane asked.

"Of course," Maura said as she attempted to connect Jane's hand with her pulsating pussy, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just want you to be sure."

Jane saw tears form in Maura's eyes. Maura reached up and touched Jane's face. "You are everything I need, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, and you're everything I want."

Jane nodded briskly, holding back her tears. "You make me so happy, you know. You always have."

Maura smiled. "You make me happy too."

Jane leaned in and kissed her deeply, sliding her tongue inside. "Mmm," Jane cooed as she felt Maura's tongue trembling against hers. "Do we really need to make those S'mores right now?"

Maura chuckled and shook her head negatively. "Not at all." Another tender kiss, "What should we do?"

Jane answered by sliding her finger inside of Maura. Maura had completely forgotten about Jane's hand that was tucked underneath her panties. She gasped and tensed up as Jane slid it inside deep, and then slowly out.

"Yes…" Jane whispered into her ear. "I love the way you feel. You're so wet."

Maura moaned her response as she tossed her head to the side. "I'm so aroused, Jane."

"I can tell."

"Mmm, do something about it." Maura's body trembled underneath her. Arousal and passion had taken over her body. Her body jerked and twitched each time Jane's lips touched her skin.

Jane hopped to her feet and pulled Maura up. She scooped her up and carried her to the bed. She laid her down gently and kissed her softly.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything for you." Jane said as she moved over and switched off the light.

"Anything?" Maura sighed.

"Yes, anything."

Maura sat up on her elbows, "Turn the lights back on."

Jane's eyes widened. She was prepared to do anything but that. In fact, she'd never made love to anyone with the lights on before. The very thought scared the hell out of her.

"On?"

Maura nodded and smiled, "I want to see you."

Jane swallowed hard as her brow began to sweat. Of course Maura noticed this and she slid off of the bed and went to her side. She took Jane's hand and placed it on the light switch.

"We'll do it together." She said softly.

"I don't know, Maur." She shook her head.

Maura pressed her against the wall and leaned into her. She still had her hand on Jane's holding the light switch.

"I want to see you," she whispered.

"There's not much to see," Jane said in a timid voice. "No one has ever wanted to see me in the light."

"I'm not just anyone, Jane…" Maura pressed her lips softly on Jane's chin, kissing it lightly. "I'm your wife."

Jane's heart leaped into her throat. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. Maura was getting to her.

"And I want to see your beautiful body… I need to see you."

Jane's lips were trembling with emotion by now, because she knew Maura's words were true. She knew that she wanted to see her body, her breasts, her abs, and her tight ass. Jane could tell that Maura was in love with her body even more so that she now belonged to her. It was just hard for her brain to accept the fact that she was desirable to someone.

As Maura pressed her face against Jane's, Jane slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her beautiful lover's body embracing hers. She nodded slowly as she switched the light back on.

A sigh of contentment escaped Maura's lips as she wrapped her arms around Jane and backed up towards the bed. She was already half naked, thanks to Jane shredding her top off minutes earlier. Jane had no clue where Maura's bra had gone. She didn't really care either.

Maura tugged at Jane's shirt as she pulled it out of her pants. She unbuttoned the shirt slowly and just as she was about to pull it off, Jane reached up and stilled Maura's hands. Jane's hands trembled. She was nervous and Maura knew it.

"Trust me, Jane…" Maura said as she waited for Jane to give her permission.

After a few long moments, Jane nodded briskly and let go of Maura's hands. Maura took Jane by the waist and laid her gently down on the bed. The bedding was soft. It was like lying on a bed of clouds. Jane sighed softly as it seemed like the softness of the bed would swallow her up. Maura slowly pulled back the pieces of Jane's shirt. Her eyes lit up with passion.

"Oh Jane…" she gasped. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. There was no doubt about it, Jane was Maura's only craving.

She reached underneath Jane and unsnapped her bra. With a few quick movements, Jane was topless. Jane lay there, under the scrutiny of Maura's approving eyes. A smile played across Jane's face as she saw complete approval in her eyes.

Maura liked what she saw…. No, she _loved_ what she saw.

Next, Maura pulled off Jane's pants and tossed them away from the bed. Now Jane was completely exposed.

"I've never been really comfortable with myself, you know." Jane said timidly.

Maura nodded. "I know." Maura's hands ran the length of Jane's thighs, dipping down her inner thighs and then back out to her knees and legs. "You are so hot, Jane."

"Thank you," She smiled.

"I mean it. I can barely behave myself right now."

"You don't have to behave."

A shiver passed through Maura's body and she took Jane's shoulders and turned her over onto her stomach.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Shh…" Maura quieted her anxiety. "It's just me okay? Relax, my love." Maura caressed Jane's back and shoulders, kneading her flesh with a loving massage.

"Oh… wow." Jane groaned. Maura's hands felt wonderful.

"I'm so turned on by you, Jane. I can't even begin to express."

Jane didn't respond because Maura's words coupled with her attentive massage was touching her deeper than anyone had ever touched her before. She felt Maura's lips touch her shoulders and then her back, passionately placing soft kisses on her.

This turned her on so much. Jane had no idea this would turn her on so much! She began to moan lightly.

"Do you like that?" Maura whispered.

"Yeah." Jane took a deep breath, "Feels really good."

Maura straddled Jane, sitting on her bottom as she continued to massage and kiss her back. Jane felt Maura's hot pussy pressed firmly against her as she began moving her ass with the rhythm that Maura has started. Maura was grinding herself against Jane's tight ass and it felt unbelievable.

Maura leaned down and slipped her arms underneath Jane, settling her full weight on her. She leaned over and kissed Jane's ear, nibbling on it lightly before kissing the back of her neck. Maura's wetness was incredible. Jane could feel Maura's clit getting harder and harder.

Jane came to the realization that she hadn't really had a "turn" in pleasing her. She let Maura grind her a few minutes longer before she flipped the unsuspecting Maura onto her back.

"Not fair, I was so close!" Maura lamented.

"I know baby. It's not fair to let you come like that."

"What?"

Jane positioned Maura underneath the cozy comforter and climbed on top of her, slowly grinding her hot body against hers.

"I have a surprise for you." Jane said.

Maura was trembling so hard, she could barely focus. Maura did a better job holding off her climax than Jane.

Jane rolled out of bed quickly and disappeared into the other room. She came back no more than 5 minutes later and instructed Maura to close her eyes. She obeyed as Jane crawled back into the bed and on top of Maura.

Maura's eyes shot open and a wicked smile crossed her face.

"Are you seri—" Maura's question was cut short by suddenly being penetrated by Jane. "Oh, mmm…." She clenched Jane's hair as Jane looked into her eyes. The look of surprise in Maura's eyes was priceless.

Jane concentrated as she pushed her new attachment inside of Maura, slowly. She slowly breached her, Maura's whole body trembled as Jane pushed the tip of her new member inside of Maura, patiently awaiting Maura to give her more access.

Jane leaned in and kissed her. Jane tasted sweet honey on Maura's lips as Maura captured hers and pulled her into her. Jane saw this as her invitation. As she latched on to Maura's lips, she slid it deeper into her, slow and methodically. She'd chosen a strap that was near lifelike and sturdy.

Jane maneuvered her body so that she could begin a steady stroke penetrating Maura as deep as she could go. Maura was really enjoying it too. Her moans were becoming louder and louder as Jane thrust deeper and deeper into her.

"Oh baby, yes… Oh it feel so good."

Jane slowed her pace as she felt Maura's juices increase in production. She cupped Maura's face and gazed into her eyes.

"Give it all to me." Maura groaned.

Jane laid her head on Maura shoulder and began a deep thrusting motion. Maura cried out in pure ecstasy as Jane hit her G-spot like a boss. Maura sure could take it, and Jane was happy to give her more and more.

Maura began to unravel as she grabbed Jane's ass and pulled her deeper into her. "Oh my god, I need to ride you… Please… please let me ride."

Jane effortlessly flipped positions and laid on her back. Not once breaking the connection between her and Maura. She sat up against the headboard as Maura settled in position.

She reached up and steadied Maura as she lowered herself onto Jane's well-endowed strap. Moments later, Maura found her rhythm and she began a slow ride of Jane. Maura was so hot, Jane was nearly ready to climax just watching her.

"You're so good at that, baby," Jane whispered. She was mesmerized at the sight of it sliding deep inside of her and being pulled out, only to plunge deep inside again.

Maura rode her for a few minutes before she began trembling repeatedly. "Ooh Jane…" she moaned, "I'm going to come soon."

"Me too." Jane said and she removed the strap as quickly as she could and flipped Maura back onto her back.

Maura knew exactly what she was doing. She pulled Jane into an embrace and let Jane settle into a grind. Their bodies were hot, like molten lava, crashing together, smashing, sliding, slipping, and fusing together in the spirit of love. Jane's head was buried into Maura's shoulder as Maura's fingers yanked at her hair.

Jane couldn't hold it any longer, her body began to relinquish control as she climaxed with a powerful explosion of passion. It was by far the most powerful one she'd ever remember having. She even got somewhat verbal too, moaning and groaning and calling out Maura's name.

Maura wasn't too far behind either. She gripped Jane's ass and pulled her so tightly against her that Jane felt like she was being fused together with her. Maura's orgasmic cries pierced Jane's ear as her nails dug into Jane's back. Even though Jane's started before hers, they both were climaxing simultaneously.

After the last waves rippled out of existence, Jane finally collapsed beside Maura, pulling her into her arms. Maura settled her head on Jane's shoulder and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I really loved that surprise." Maura said.

"I thought you would."

"Where did you learn how to use that thing?"

"Google."

Maura chuckled and embraced her. "That was amazing. Thank you."

"It sure was." Finally those tears that Jane had fought so hard to keep in the past couple of days finally came out. She realized that this beautiful being, Maura Isles, loved her unconditionally. She loved her imperfections, she loved everything about her.

Maura didn't criticize her for natural body functions or swearing like a man… Maura loved her for the person she was and she didn't have to change for her.

Jane sniffled, and as if Maura knew what she was thinking about, she reached up and caressed her face gently before swiping her tears away. There was nothing that could keep the two of them apart. Their bond was as strong as any bond got. And from that moment on Jane vowed to protect her relationship with Maura and protect it with all her might.

This person lying beside her had proven to her that she could be loved without limits, and she proved to her that she was indeed someone who could be truly desired. Jane no longer feared the lights, because Maura had come in and shown her what true love was all about. And for that reason she would always be grateful for the maid of honor, her best friend... who later became her wife.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
